Obito:Reborn!
by LolliNinjaPiratePop
Summary: AU. where,Obito Uchiha died under those rocks,and where the future is still doomed,Lady Luck decides to save him and he is reborn!too bad Lady Luck didn't get to tell him he was going to be reborn a girl!"Luck,when we meet again,you're dead!and from all the hair colors did I have to be born with Pink hair!"Fem!Obito,Obito is reborn as Sakura!
1. Reborn! ch1

"Kakashi, Rin, Minato-sensei, Itachi, everyone thank you for everything please stay safe." Were the thoughts of a boy named Obito Uchiha, as he layed their, crushed beneath multiple boulders and as he took his final breaths one more thought arises, "I just wish I could help… a little bit more," and then Obito Uchiha died, never to walk on this earth again, or so he thought as little did he know two glowing yellow eyes were watching him the whole time.

"Ugh..My head" I groan as I slowly sit up and open my eyes. Instantly I'm met with two glowing yellow eyes really close to my face. "WAHH!" I scream who is this guy? who ever he is, he is way too close.

"I'm sorry did I startle you, I was just checking to see if you were awake this time and not just sleep walking… again" He says with a smile.

I turn my gaze at him. The first thing I noticed about him was that he has black Uchiha-like hair, it was as if he just woke up and didn't bother to comb at all this morning like everyone else in my clan, even if we did it just went bad to the way it was. Next I noticed what he was wearing which was a black hoodie, some black jeans and guess what color his shoes was? It's black too! what a surprise! The only thing that really stood out was his top hat -which again was black- with a yellow ribbon.

"Ahem,didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" His question brought me out of my thoughts and I felt my face heat up a bit from embarrassment.

"Ok,let's get this started!"he says with a happy tone"I'm Landon Willith!,or to your people,i'm known a Lady Luck!"I did a double take,i looked him over once more and i'm pretty sure he didn't have breasts"Lady Luck?Haha!,isn't Lady luck,supposed to be,Oh I don't know,A lady?"I say with a grin,"Hahaha,very funny."He says in a sarcastic voice"I'm not the first Lady Luck,the original Lady Luck was a woman,she just so happened to be my mother,anyway she already made a name for herself with that title,So long story short,I'm not allowed to change the title,since most of the universes she controlled known my mother as Lady Luck,So when I inherited her job,I also got stuck with the title".he says in a deadpan voice,it's as if he's explained it many times before.

"Ok,so your Lady Luck."I chuckle a bit,but then he glares at me causing me to stop,"So,do you normally take people up to heaven?I'm going to heaven,right?I mean,I know i killed some people but that was to prot-;"Stop talking,I'm not taking you to heaven,I'm-"my heart sank,"I'm going to hell!?,Damn it,If this is because I dyed all the Hyuga robes pink,they had it com-"I got interrupted"Can you just listen!I'm not here to take you to either of those places,I'm here to make you a deal!"He shouts,I suddenly felt relieved,good i'm not going to hell and then I realized what he just said"what do you mean by deal?"I ask

(Landon's/Luck's PoV)

"Really,it took you a full ten seconds to ask?"I say exasperated,Maybe I should have picked a kid from another dimension,I'm pretty sure there was a kid with a strawhat*,that would've been good,there was also that kid that created his own club or something to please women**,I mean he has no battle experience,but hey you never know if someone's good at something until they try it,Bah,I'll just use them for another situation,I chose him,gotta stick with him.

"Ok,Obito-chan,the deal is that you get brought back to life,how does that sound?"I say after a while,at first he looked completely bewildered,and then suddenly I'm being tackled to the ground"ThankYouThankYouThankYou!You're the best Luck!How can I ever repay you!"He screams right in my ear"You're welcome"I tell him"first of all you could start repaying me by getting off,you're quite heavy and second if you're going to call me Luck,at least call me Lady Luck to be respectful or Landon if you prefer"I tell him,he finally gets off of me and grins so wide I was scared he was going to split his face"Of course and thank you again, Luck~"cheeky kid,no respect at all"But you have to understand something,you won't come back as Obito Uchiha"I felt kinda bad when I saw the smile on his face disappear

"Huh?what do you mean by that?you said I would be alive again?Confusion came upon his face"You see,you can't go back to your original body,it's completely crushed,if I put you back in there,you would just get crushed once again"he looked really sad...shit is he crying?,what do I do!i'm not good with kids"H-hey!Don't cry!I-"he interrupts me"i-i'm not crying!I just have some sand in my eyes"he says,I look at him like he was crazy,first of all we were in a black void,there was no dust or sand here,second if there were sand or dust,he had his goggles on so there was no way that was the reason,I decided to go along with it,it was easier than dealing with a bawling kid.

(Obito's PoV)

Damn it,I just cried in front of a complete stranger,I couldn't help it,I thought I was gonna be able to go back to my team,I thought I could actually confess to Rin-chan that I liked her,that I could go back to bickering with Bakashi again,to grow up and make sensei proud,to teach itachi some more techniques,"Sigh"after a while I forced myself to stop crying to finally ask a question"So if I'm not going to my body, how am I going to live again and why did you choose me?"I ask Luck,Luck smiles and begins to explain.

(Luck's PoV)

"You are going to be reborn!"I say happily,"Also the reason I chose you was all on luck!I put 3 pictures on a table,asked someone to shuffle them around and i picked one of the pictures,which just so happens to be you!"I say with a cheer,his right eye starts twitching"So you're telling me,the only reason i'm going to be reborn was based on luck?"He said irritatedly"Not just any luck!Your luck!Your luck was the greatest,so you get to be reborn!After all if i'm gonna stick by a human,I might as well stick to the one with the greatest luck"I tell him,suddenly the irritated expression of his morphs into confusion"wait a minute,what do you mean you're going to stick by me?"he asks questionably,I facepalm,I can't believe I forgot to tell him!"Oh yeah!I forgot,there's a reason you're going to be reborn,that reason is that you need to set this world on the correct path!"I say

"You see there are multiple alternate universes,the universe you live in will eventually end"I say seriously,Obito face hardens as he hears this information"I need you to save this universe,sadly,I cannot tell you any information about what is going to happen that destroys this world."I tell him,his face morphs to anger"Wait,you want me to save the world and you're not giving me any information or help to get through this!?"He says irately"No,you will not be getting any information but you will have help!I tell him "i'll be in your mindscape,I can't tell you information about the future but I can help you with training."I tell him,he finally calms down"Here,this button will start everything,when you're ready,press it and you will be reborn,also I will not be able to contact you until you are five years old,due to God Laws"I tell him,he looks at me seriously and heads towards the button"By the way,you will be reborn…"he cuts me off and shouts"Don't worry Luck,you can count on me!thanks for everything!See you in five years!"He presses the button and in a flash of light,he's gone"As a girl."I whisper out,Damn kid,I wasn't finished talking to him yet,I needed to explain to him some more,"Sigh,Oh,well,I guess I'll tell him when we meet again"I whisper to the void

(Third Person)

"I'm gonna kill him,I don't care if he's a fucking god or whatever,he is dead."

These we're one of the first thoughts that went through young Obito's head as he was conceived,the brownish-gold haired mother held him closely,or should I say held **her** closely,"Oh my sweet little girl,you're so beautiful"said the mother smiling down at her child,Obito on instinct snuggled closer to the heat

"I'll deal with Luck,when he gets here,but for now I want to enjoy having a loving family once again"Soon after obito said that a man with star-shaped hair soon comes in"Is that her?"he asks very quietly,his voice very low to not to startle their child,the mother grins proudly"yes,isn't she beautiful?"She whispers out happily,the man grins back"she's absolutely perfect,just like you are."he whispers back"you know I have the perfect name for her."He whispers to his his wife"You do?well what is it?"She asks curiously,the man gives her a huge grin,He comes closer and whispers the name in her ear,the woman gives him an exuberant smile"I think thats perfect!"She grins at her husband,Obito listens to the sound of his parents voices ,they were muffled but they were quite soothing and after a few minutes sleep claimed him,Both the parents smiled at the sight of their sleeping baby,and both whispered out in perfect sync.

"Good night,Sakura"

Thus begins the journey of Obito Uchiha now reborn as Sakura Haruno.

*Luck's referring to Luffy from one piece

**Luck's referring to Tamaki from OHSHC


	2. 3 years old! ch2

(Sakura's PoV,3 years old)

"Hehehe,No one Calls Sakura Haruno,A brat!" I think to myself,I grin - never smirk,that would be too much like my stuffy Clan - at the confused and frantic genin below,"Sakura! Please come out!" The girl that insulted me pleaded

"Hah! As if I would reveal myself to some genin,I was a chunin before I died! So my stealth skills are way more superior than any genin teams tracking skills,There's no way any genin could ever-"

a tap on my shoulder stopped my inner monologue,I turn around slowly,and I see one of the genin that were trying to find me,His brown eyes were sparkling with amusement "H-how'd you find me?" I stutter out.

He gives me a grin and says "I have a special talent in finding kids like you!" He says happily,I continue to gawk at him,A genin was able to find me! That bruised my ego a bit,maybe he's the tracker of the team?

I ask him if he is and he just laughs and tells me the tracker of the team was that mean girl,her name was Ayame,Hah! so much for tracker! ,after a long lecture filled with things like "It's dangerous to go out by yourself" and "you could have fallen from that tree!"

He suddenly picks me up "Hey!I can walk!" I shout at him,He ignores my shouts and just grins at me.

As soon as the other genin noticed us,both of them relaxed,the silver haired kid and ayame approached us, "How did you find her! I was scanning for the brat's chakra everywhere"

She yells at him,I immediately stick my tongue at her at the mention of me being a brat,I'm not a brat if anything,I should get to call her that! I mean,I may be three physically but mentally I'm seventeen!

Ayame looks at me with irritation,she opens her mouth to say something but the silver haired kid beats her to the punch.

"You brat! Next time don't go running off by yourself!" He says angrily,I feel myself tearing up,damn 3 year old body

"Hey don't talk to her like that she's just a kid!" The brown haired boy shouts at his team,he then takes me to the couch and comforts me until I was done crying

"Better?" The boy asks me,I nod my head "Hey,can I ask you something?" I ask the boy,He gives me a nod and a soft smile"What's your name?"I ask,he was a nice guy,I wanted to at least know the one genin to actually find me.

It's still mind boggling, I was able to hide from 10 other genin teams from before and successfully prank each and everyone of them but he was able to find me,he gives me a smile and replies "Oh,I'm sorry I haven't told you my name! Also I'm sorry that my teammate Mizuki shouted at you." He tells me.

I just grin at him "It's fine,thanks for telling them off!" I tell him "You still haven't told me your name!" I remind him,He looks a bit sheepish for forgetting and finally answers my question "Oh yeah! My name is Iruka Umino!" He grins at me.

I looked him over once again,I wouldn't mind him babysitting me again,he was pretty cool, "You're pretty cool,Iruka-san!" I tell him He gives me a grin "You can call me Niisan if you want! I alway wanted a little sister!" He tells me with a smile,I freeze,Niisan...He's asking me to be his sister…

"Y-you want me to be your s-sister?" I ask voice trembling,He gives me a huge grin "Of course! you remind me a lot of myself you know!" He say happily, "But if you don't want to be,that's fine with me,you could alw-"

I launch myself at him,stopping him mid-sentence,he caught me but we toppled over" Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! I have a Niisan!" I scream,hugging him tightly, "Niisan!" I shout,that felt wonderful to say "Niisan! Niisan!" I say again,I could never get tired of saying that,I hear him laughing as he hugs me back.

I smile a huge grin,someone actually wants to be my brother,I just met him and he wants to be my brother!I feel myself tearing up with joy "Do you r-really want to be my Niisan?" I ask quietly,after all in my past life my whole family hated me and I still act the same now as I did then,did he really want to be my Niisan?

It's quiet for a few seconds,I was scared,he was going to reject me,it was a joke wasn't it,he probably hat- "Sakura-chan." He interrupts my thoughts,I look up at his face,he has a soft smile on his face "I would love to be your Niisan and I promise I'll always be." I smile once again,for once not a grin just a contented smile "Promise?" I whisper out,my vision was blurring,I was so tired.

"I promise."and with that I passed out,a small smile on my face.

(Third person PoV,4 years old)

It had been 3 weeks since Sakura learned what happened to her sensei,she continued staring at the KIA stone,tracing their names with her left thumb and a bouquet of dark pink roses in the other,she laid the bouquet next to the KIA stone.

"You know I originally bought these flowers to say thanks to you but I realized that the their are so many others on here,so instead these flowers are for all of you,I hope you don't mind sharing sensei."Sakura's voice breaks through the silence,her laugh sounded hollow,her eyes continue scanning the large stone,looking at all the names of the deceased,and her eyes finally stopped at one.

"Obito Uchiha…"She whispers out,then a proud grin came to her face"I'm so happy,I was able to help you guys."She whispers once again,she started tearing up,I can never go back...She thinks to herself"I'm sorry…"I whisper out.

"I must have put you guys through a lot of pain."she barely whispers out"I going to make you proud,sensei,I promise you,I'll protect the will of fire and this generation,just like you said"She says with a was silent once more.

She looks up and searched the stone and eventually stops at one"W-what?!"She yells,she read it once more and a third time just to make sure,"This is not possible!"She thinks her thought were spinning out of control "I don't believe this!This isn't true!"She yells once more.

She continues to hurl insults and curses to the heavens"I don't fucking belieive it!"She screams once more,she continues until her voice is hoarse,she plops to the ground,energy sucked out of her,"God,Shinigami,or whoever the hell is up there,Please don't let this be true she cries with distress.

She's hit with multiple memories as she says the words she always wanted to sy

"Congratulations from now on you are officially team seven!"Minasto-sensei grins"Let's go to Ichiraku's to celebrate!"Obito yells,Minato cheers along with him,Kakashi rolls his eyes a hint of fondness within them,Rin giggles a bit,smiling a beautiful smile.

" **Rin,"**

"Oh,shut up Bakakashi,give it back already!"A red faced obito screams,Kakashi's smirking at him under that mask,he just knew it,Kakashi waves the love letter in front of him"Oh,you want this back?

He had a mischievous glint in his eyes"Oh,rin~I have a-"Obito tackles him to the ground,they wrestle each other for awhile until minato breaks them apart"What are you guys doing?"Minato asks threateningly.

"He started it!"Obito screams"Tch"Kakashi rolls his eyes,Minato just sighs,Rin walks up to them holding some groceries,she was about to say hello when she noticed how messy her teammates looked,she looked at them and turned to Minato

"What did I miss?"She two boys begin fighting once again,Minato sighs in exasperation,Rin simply smiles fondly at the two.

 **-I**

"Ow!Ow!"Obito screams"Oh shush Obito!You're the reason you have all these wounds!

"Rin says applying more antiseptic to the wound on his cheek

"I know, it just stings,Oww!"Obito winces,Rin sighs,"You know,you didn't have to take that hit for me,I'm a ninja too,I can handle myself."Rin whispers,Obito simply grins

"But you're our medic!If you get hurt who's going to heal you up?and besides I'll gladly take a hit for you anyday if it means your pretty face won't get scarred!"Obito says happily

"P-pretty?"Rin stutters out,her face tinged with red,Obito realizes what he said"O-oh,I mean,oh gosh umm-""it's fine Obito…"Rin whispers out,Obito looks the other way in embarrassment,unbeknownst to him Rin had a small smile on her face.

 **-love**

The faces of Rin and Kakashi as he lay there dying,crushed beneath the rocks,He sees them mouthing words he cannot hear,Rin was crying"Why are you crying?"

Obito says he can't hear but he could still talk,Rin's eyes widen"Don't cry Rin,When I die I want to be able to see that smile,I love so much…"Obito whispers out.

Rin nods her head and wipes her tears,she looked at Obito and Obito swears it was the most dazzling smile he had ever seen,he returns the smile and tells them his plan.

 **-you**

 _Niisan-big brother_


	3. Uzumaki?

(Obito/Sakura's POV, 4 years old, 10 days until her birthday)

It was a bright and sunny day, the birds were singing and everyone was happy.

I was at the park near the academy playing with some random kids, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of blond hair.

Blond hair? It was really rare for anyone in the leaf to have blonde hair.

Curious, I decided to investigate, so I bidded the kids farewell and headed towards the direction of the place I last saw it, and being the awesome detective I was, I eventually found footprints and followed them to the source.

I stopped, and stared on in disbelief as I couldn't believe my eyes. There on the swing was a carbon copy of my old sensei only much smaller and with weird whisker-like markings on his face.

I continued to gape at him (most likely looking very silly), until two kids suddenly came out of nowhere and surrounded him.

"Hey,demon! What are you doing on the swing?" said ugly boy number one, gosh what a mean kid.

"Yeah! You do know this was made for people not demon trash like you!" Shouted ugly boy number two

"Hey! I'm a person too! I'm not a demon!" Shouted Minato-sensei's mini me

Deciding this has gone long enough, I decided to butt in. "Hey leave him alone! You meanies!" I shouted furiously at the older boys.

The boys quickly turned faced me and smirked, "Oh who do we have here, a little snot-nosed brat wants to take us on." They then started to attack me, and I tried my best to defend against them but being smaller and weaker than them made the fight really unfair.

"Ouch! Stop it you meanies!" I called out in pain, trying my best to fight back with a few awkward kata kicks and punches from my time as Obito.

"Hey Bastards! She's not a part of this leave her alone!" The blonde shouted.

The boys ignored him and continued to beat me up despite the punches, the kicks, and the occasional biting attempts (what I'm a Ninja, fairness is only a thing in watched spars). Blondie tried to pry them off me but they just shrugged him off. The blonde was about to try again when suddenly a random civilian male approached us.

"Hey you two! What do you think you're doing beating up a little girl" The civilian man bellowed with anger

The two boys jump in shock and ran away. The man shook his head at the two boys and approached me to ask if I was alright. I told him that I was fine multiple times, and that I only had a couple of bruises. After much reassuring he bid me farewell.

(Third person)

"Why did you do that?" a voice whispered out. Sakura then turned to Naruto and gave him a big grin.

"Because they were going to beat you up and I'm not going to let anyone hurt my friends." She said quite happily.

Naruto's eyes widens and gained a light of hope to them, "Friends?" He whispers once more.

"Yup! Friends after all you tried to protect me too, so that makes us friends!"She widely grins at him.

Ecstatic Naruto tackles her to the ground with a hug, screaming "Yes! I have a friend! Friend! Friend! Friend! I could never get tired of saying that!"

"Why does this seem familiar?" Thought Sakura, as she laughs, but when her bruises start to hurt. She tells her new friend with a pained grin, "Ok, Ok, Ouch! can you stop hugging me so hard, I'm still injured you know!"

He sheepishly gets off of Sakura. Sakura opens her mouth to ask "So what's your name?"

Naruto grins "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!" He yells happily

Sakura's eyes widen, Uzumaki? This has got to be kushina-nee-chan's kid! He even has that verbal tic she had, and his father has got to be Minato-sensei! Sakura and Naruto go over to a nearby a tree and sit down to rest from all the running they did, and a comfortable silence befalls them. Until the silence was broken with "Do you have to leave soon?" by Naruto.

"Hmm?" Hummed Sakura questionaly.

"I'm asking if you have to leave soon, and leave me alone too" He whispered/asked.

Sakura smiles at him, "Ehh? You want me to leave? I'm hurt Naruto!" She says dramatically, clutching her heart as if she was in pain.

Naruto gives her a grin and a little laugh "No, I don't want you to leave, I'm just asking since it's getting so late"

"You're right!" She shouts realizing what time it was, "I better head home soon!"

Naruto's face showed sadness as she said these words, Sakura took notice of this.

"Since it's so late, let's have a sleepover!" She yells enthusiastically, her eyes sparkling with joy.

Naruto jumps with wary joy "You'll really let me stay over? Will your parents be Ok with it?" He asks.

Sakura grins "Yes and Probably, if not I'll just convince them!" She says happily. "Come on! My house is this way!" She shouts and grabs Naruto's hand tugging him towards the direction of her home.

Naruto grins, a small blush on his face from the contact and begins a conversation. They talk the whole way and finally reach Sakura's house after about five minutes. After Convincing her parents to let Naruto stay, they then go up to her room.

"Welcome to the most awesome room in Konoha!" Sakura bragged. Naruto just chuckles and continues to look around the room. "Ok just stay here I need to change and I'll find you something to change into as well." She says and exits the room.

Naruto around the room waiting for Sakura to come back. "I'm bored."He says to the barren room.

He then walks up to sakura's bed and plops down on top of it. "Wow! this bed is really soft!" He exclaims with surprise,snuggling into the pillows. After a few minutes of lying there his eyes started to droop. "So soft much softer than my bed." He whispers.

Soon he loses the battle and sleep claims him. A few moments later Sakura walks in with her bright pink pajamas on. "I'm sorry Naruto all I could find was this old shirt and pants and- "She stops in the middle of her sentence as her eyes landed on Naruto, her eyes softened and she sighed "Aw man, I wanted to talk more."

She drops the old clothes next to her bed and climbs in "Night Naruto" Naruto smiles in his sleep as Sakura passes out.


End file.
